The Way of the Huntress
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day, right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it. Rated T for violence, swearing, and some blood.
1. Blue Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- Same trailers as Team BLOP.

A/N- Even though this is the prequel I would suggest reading Team BLOP before reading this one.

A/N- So here's our first introductory chapter, we get to meet Joann Xiav Gorm, the B in BLOP.

A/N- One weapon is close to Nora's Weapon, this was unintentional seeing as this trailer was made before episode eight came out.

* * *

Blue Trailer-

*the scene shows an arena of some sorts, it appeared that an intense battle was about to be held.

Inside one waiting room sat a girl, who was around five foot nine inches tall. She looked like she was thirteen years old. Her hair covered her left eye, both eyes were brown, her hair was mostly back, except the ends on the back and the ends on the part that covered her left eye, that part was around two inches of the edge and was dyed blue. She also wore a blue flower in her hair. She was wearing a light blue blouse and black hoodie with a blue mid-thigh length skirt and dark blue boots. She was not wearing the hood part of the hoodie.

At this time a man walked into the room*

"Your final fight will be soon Joann, be ready." The man walked out of the room.

Joann smirked, she wasn't worried one bit.

"And now coming from the blue corner," she heard the announcer introducing her, hopefully this battle won't be as easy as the last ones.

She got up and started to walk out into the arena.

"Joann Gorm!" The crowd roared in excitement, as they should. Joann was so far undefeated.

She walked to the sideline and picked up her equipment, which where two sapphire blue quivers tied together, there was a royal blue katana holder in the middle of them, and a bow. She walked into the arena and got a better look of her foe.

Joann gasped, he was from the Rot family.

She remembered that family well and good, they were the ones who took her mother, and most if not all her family, from this world. She assumed it was her time to return the favor.

"I wanted a fight, so they give me a maiden?" The kid asked.

Joann frowned.

"I wanted a warrior, not a cry baby." They glared at each other.

"Name?" The kid asked.

Joann almost forgot that in their families they gave names before competitive combat, most of the time anyways. She was reluctant, the time of formalities between their families where long sense gone.

In a way she felt that this formal gesture was almost insulting, as if this kid was mocking her families old ways and mistakes.

"Joann Xiav Gorm."

"Mo Rot Aatma."

"Ready, begin!" Mo started the fight by pressing a button on both of his armlets.

Both extended to his elbows, sharp blades continued to extend until they reached the appropriate length, he had elbow blades.

Joann took out an arrow and quickly fired at Mo, who used his now gauntlets to slice the arrow in half. He smirked, this Xiav family member wasn't that impressive he wondered how she made it this far, let alone was the last remaining survivor.

Joann grabbed an arrow from her second quiver, it shined a sliver light.

She armed it and fired again. Mo cut the arrow, but the second the arrow hit the ground it exploded, shocking Mo and knocking him down.

Joann fired another arrow next to Mo, which created a water bubble. It incased Mo as Joann fired a shock arrow and electrocuted the bubble, which hurt Mo sense he was inside.

"It seems Joann is rushing in this fight. It seems just about over." The announcer said as Joann loaded a normal arrow and walked up to Mo, aiming straight for his head.

"This is for my family you," before Joann finished her sentence someone slammed into her, hitting her full on with a hammer.

"Hey that's not right, Mo is cheating!" The announcer shouted.

Joann got up and saw two other guys guarding Mo, they must have been part of the Rot family as well. Joann grabbed a handful or arrows, each seemed to have a random dust in them, she loaded them all and let them rip.

Explosions filled the area as one man was lit on fire by a fire arrow, the other was hit by the extreme velocity of the wind dust arrow.

Another group ran in, it seemed that this kid knew Joann was a Xiav from the start while Joann had no idea he was Rot.

Mo ran forward, slashing towards Joann. Joann back flipped out of the way and ducked under another slash. Mo quickly turned the slash into a stab.

Joann was barely able to parry the strike with the inside of her bow. She used this to her advantage and quickly pulled to the right, ducking under the blade and causing Mo to spin to his right.

Joann punched him in the face, then kicked him to the ground.

She looked up to see the group was about to strike. She took out a cyan arrow and ran towards the group. She fired, freezing one of them.

She jumped on the frozen man, pulling out a normal arrow and fired it at one man, it went through his neck. Joann fired a fire arrow and lit one man on fire, she also melted the frozen man.

She looked down to see one man was under her, about to grab her. She held onto her bow and landed behind him, her bow went over the man and she let go, kicking the man in the face and using the bow to spin him into the flurry of kicks she unleashed.

She grabbed a normal arrow from her quiver and stabbed the man in the leg. She quickly removed her bow from the man and pressed a button on it.

The bow started to fold in on itself, turning into a hilt, and then a blade grew out of the hilt to form a katana.

Joann quickly stepped back, forming a quick pose she decided to see how the enemy was holding up.

She managed to get rid of most of the Rot warriors, though that Mo kid was still alive.

Joann ran forward, she ran so fast that the enemy didn't seem to see her all that well. Might as well take this time to even the score, Joann thought.

Joann ran around the Rot warriors, slashing with her katana and stabbing the foes with her normal arrows in a fierce but elegant and well practiced manor, disposing the rest in minor seconds.

Joann skidded to a stop, crouched with her katana properly put in the holster in between her quivers.

"Maybe this one is my worthy Ridhwan…" Joann looked up to see another teen standing there, Mo had ran off it seems.

Joann shook her head, this guy wasn't even an excepted Rot yet if he still needed his Ridhwan.

Joann made sure her hair was properly tucked inside her hoodie before taking out her katana again.

"Name?" She asked.

"Guglielmo Aatma Rot." So they where related, Joann thought.

Guglielmo took out a hammer.

"You were the one who hit me earlier." Gug smirked.

"Well I guess they didn't tell you Rots that life lesson." Joann formed her katana back into the bow and she took out an impact arrow.

"You never hit a lady!" At this Gug charged forward, just what Joann was hoping for.

She jumped back as Gug brought down his hammer, but what she didn't expect was that there was a large explosion that rocked the entire arena, it seemed that the hammer had impact dust inside it as well.

She fell over as the man ran forward, smashing the hammer down again.

Joann rolled out of the way but the explosion sent her flying into a nearby wall.

Joann fell to the floor, but quickly got back up in her pervious top speed. She got behind Gug before he noticed.

She tripped him and back flipped out of the way.

She fired an impact arrow and the explosion sent Gug flying into the air, now was Joann's chance. She did what she did to Mo previously. She fired an aqua arrow at Gug, encasing him in a water bubble, she then fired a shock arrow at the bubble, electrocuting Gug and popping the bubble.

Gug fell only for Joann to bounce him back in the air with another impact arrow.

Joann loaded one plain arrow into her bow, but she closed her eyes, her blue highlights turned a bright blue, a cyan color, and the arrow started to glow.

Once Joann released the arrow it spread into multiple light arrows. Gug was showered in a barrage of arrows. Joann used a impact arrow under herself as a way to propel herself towards Gug.

She formed her bow into a katana and sliced as she moved past Gug.

The whole place went silent. Joann got up once she landed and looked over, Gug was defeated, she looked to see Mo was flying off in an airship.

"I'm more than meets the eye now aren't I?" Joann smirked.

Mo looked furious as the ship flew away.


	2. Lime Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- Jen's weapon is dangerously close to Sun's however seeing as Jen was created at around episode eight I didn't intend them to be similar.

A/N- The Stymphal's and Eden's are self made monsters. The Eden's name means "Bear Cub" or "Rich Bear Cub" the last time I checked.

A/N- The Fenrisulfur is an Icelandic name for hell wolf, so those are the names I chose for the Beowolves seeing there is no confirmed names for this creature (Thanks to Blake for the other creature names) and seeing as they are certainly no main character of an epic poem.

A/N- This second chapter we introduce Jen Shizu, our second main character. Also the L in BLOP. (Shizo is Japanese for silent)

* * *

Lime Trailer-

*The scene takes place on the outskirts of a village, it was almost night time. The zoom pans in on a fruit shop, there was girl there who just bought a bunch of food, she was eating a sun fruit, a sweet fruit that was good for the skin and only needed sunlight to grow.

The girl looked like she was around thirteen and was around five foot five. Her hair color was abnormal for the area. It was a leaf green color and tied back by the red headband the girl wore. Her eyes were a crimson color. She wore a lime green tank top, green short shorts, and green combat boots. There were two shotguns on her back, both mostly green other then the barrels, which were silver.*

"Nice to see you Jen, hope to see you again soon!" Jen walked outside to realize the time, the sun was almost down.

She sighed, her house was in another village, and _they_ tend to come out at night. She didn't exactly mind though, it wasn't like she couldn't protect herself.

Anyways this would a good time to get some training done.

She started to walk away from the village, leaving a look of worry on many faces as the sun set, and the moon started to rise. Most of the walk was silent and uneventful. The villages where fairly far away from each other so it would take a few hours at the very least to get to and from both villages by foot.

Jen yawned, thinking of what she could do to pass the time. Her sun fruit was long sense finished and the other things she bought she either didn't want to eat at the moment, or were for the other people in her village.

She was thinking of this when she stumbled across something interesting. She got a closer look. It looked like a big cave.

She decided that it couldn't hurt to rest for a bit, anyways hiding inside a cave would help her avoid those creatures most people fear.

She walked in and sat down on a rock, only to hear something else breathing. Jen stepped back and pulled out both her shotguns out of instinct, only to see that she had pointed her guns at a Eden.

She froze, according to her knowledge Edens are mainly harmless, but cry if they sense danger, bringing in the Ursas, or really any creature of the grim that can hear the Eden, to protect them. The Eden looked up at Jen, she started to slowly walk away, she was unsure whether or not to put her guns away for not.

The Eden started to make some noise, each noise intensifying in volume until it was almost defining.

Jen turned around and started to run, the only problem was that she ran straight into a Fenrisulfur. It struck out and Jen fell to the floor.

She fired at it with one of her shotguns then rolled out of the way of a second Fenrisulfur, who tried to hit her while she was down.

Jen got up and fired at the Fenrisulfur, firing her second gun it another one.

She looked to see an Ursa running towards her. She turned around, jumping and firing both of her shotguns, using their kickback as a means to fly towards the Ursa.

She turned them around and turned around herself, both arms behind her. When she got close enough she brought both shotguns down, practically chopping the Ursa's head off, it would have if she had a sword anyways.

The bear skidded backwards, Jen connected the end of her shotguns, which straightened to become parallel with the barrels, the triggers where gone, and two slits opened on the guns. Jen had formed her guns into a bo staff.

The Ursa roared, but Jen quickly hit it with the end of her bo staff, which fired out a shotgun bullet.

The Ursa's chest was blasted out and it fell down. Jen looked to her other side.

It appeared that some more Fenrisulfur's must have heard the commotion, because there were certainly a lot now.

Jen shook her head, she should have thought about there being a Eden in the cave, they tend to be in there, hiding from humans.

She hit the ground with her bo staff, soaring up due to the shots impact. She detached the bo staff back into two shotguns and started to fire at the crowd as she started to fall down.

Once she landed it seemed that she disposed of all the enemies. She reloaded both her shotguns and formed it back into a bo staff.

The ground started to rumble and a Stymphal flew down, flying into Jen. She went flying but she managed to land back on her feet as a couple trees fell down, the Stymphal's sharp wings cut them down.

The Stymphal flew in what seemed to be a circle to fly backwards Jen. It flew down, Jen tried to block its attack. She managed to block the beast's peak, but the force was powerful enough to break her balance.

The wing struck and Jen slammed into another tree.

Jen got up in a relatively quick manor, her crimson eyes were glowing, it seemed that she didn't take much damage if any.

The Stymphal flew down for another strike, but this time Jen hit the Stymphal with an uppercut from her bo staff, a shotgun bullet fired out of the side of the tip of the bo staff, the Stymphal roared in pain as Jen quickly turned the bo staff around and hit it with another shotgun blast before being knocked back by the Stymphal's velocity.

Jen had to roll out of the way one she hit the ground, the tree she slammed into broke due to the impact and toppled down, almost crushing Jen.

Jen still seemed to be taking the hits perfectly fine, her crimson eyes lightly glowing.

She looked over to the Stymphal, it was dead.

She nodded to herself, this was certainly something that helped pass the time, the only problem was that now she needed to find something else to do while walking home.


	3. Orange Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- Heh heh, not everyone's weapon is similar to someone elses weapon, I promise!

A/N- The Panzer is a custom enemy

A/N- This third chapter we introduce Rachel Vara, our third main character. Also the O in BLOP. (Vara is Scandinavian for careful)

A/N- Red Like Roses Pt 2 fits perfectly with the end of this trailer.

* * *

Orange Trailer-

*The scene shows a man and a girl walking into what appeared to be a training room. The man was the girl's bodyguard.

He was wearing some casual clothing and a helmet at the moment.

The girl was around thirteen years old. She was six feet tall with medium, somewhat messy brown hair. Her eye color was emerald green. She wore an orange t-shirt with black pants, earrings, orange sneakers, a silver armlet on her right arm, and a small shield band attached to her left shoulder.*

"Okay Rachel, are you ready?" Her bodyguard asked.

"Sure."

"Okay then." The man walked over to what looked like a control room.

"You remember everything your father taught you?"

"I would be crazy to forget."

"You remember everything I taught you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to test you harder today then I normally do." The man pressed a few buttons.

A few Ak-130 Androids descended from the ceiling.

"Here's something basic, I think you know what to do."

The Androids formed their arms, from the hand to the elbow, into blades.

Rachel pulled out her pistol.

The first Android ran forward, stabbing towards Rachel. Rachel stepped out of the way and pushed the Androids arm forward, causing the Android to stumble forward. Rachel fired a bullet straight through its skull.

The other two Androids ran forward.

Rachel dodged the first Androids slash but side stepped and directed the second Android's blade straight into the others chest. She disabled both of them with a couple shots to the head.

"That's all well and good, but what happens if you run out of ammo?"

This time the man sent out a Panzer Z-12.

This Android had the same weapons as the other ones did, but it had thicker plating, a rocket launcher on its back, and cannons on its shoulder plates.

Rachel spun her pistol so she was holding the barrel, the holster grew thinner, as the trigger grew outward, becoming more sharp along with the holster, the barrel becoming more like a stick and increasing in size until the pistol turned into a tomahawk.

The Panzer started off with a blast from both cannons. Rachel dived out of the way, rolling back up she was directly in front of the Panzer.

She moved quickly, slicing off one of the cannons before having to duck from a punch. She rolled backwards to dodge a slash from the Panzer's right arm.

The Panzer saw this as the perfect time to strike with its second arm. Rachel blocked with her tomahawk, she looked to see the remaining cannon was pointed straight at her.

She jumped back, without thinking she threw her tomahawk. It connected with the Panzer's right shoulder, cutting off the arm as Rachel was launched back do to the cannon's fire.

"Rachel!" The man shouted, about to press the Panzer's off switch.

"I'm fine." Rachel said as she got back up.

The Panzer bent down, aiming its rocket launcher straight at Rachel. She began to run towards the Panzer, plan already in mind.

The Panzer fired the rocket, only for Rachel to jump on top of it and use the extra stepping stool to jump again, soaring over the Panzer.

She landed on the other side and picked up her tomahawk. She turned around and had to dive out of the way of another cannon blast.

She ran forward and slid under the Panzer as it slashed forward, her head just barely under the blade. She got back up and chopped the Z-12 in the back. It turned and Rachel chopped off the left cannon.

She jumped back as the beast tried to stab her, it ended up stabbing itself. Rachel saw this happy accident and ran towards the Panzer.

She jumped and ran up the remaining arm then jumped down. Her tomahawk was stuck in the Panzers neck.

When she landed the force was enough for the Tomahawk to chop off the Z-12's head.

"Nice one Rachel. I think we should rest now."

"Isn't there one more challenge?"

"There is two more in this test, but I don't think your father would be happy with me if I got you hurt, and I already did."

"I'll just tell him it was battle scars, he'll be fine with it."

"He really wouldn't though." The man muttered to himself.

"Come on Alec, I want to know if I'm ready or not." Alec sighed, his duty was to assist Rachel and protect her in any way possible, though her father would be furious if she got hurt.

He found himself in a difficult situation.

"Alright, but the second things get to hairy I'm pressing the off switches."

"Okay."

"So, let's see how you fight against hordes." Alec pressed several buttons and a group of Ak-130 Androids descended.

Rachel held onto her tomahawks handle with both hands. The blade grew, getting larger and sharper while the handle grew as well, a bolt was in the middle, and a trigger was put into the weapon as well. The tomahawk now turned into a Halberd.

Rachel looked around her, planning out what she hoped would be a useful route to use. Once she got the route she aimed her Halberd the opposite way.

She fired and quickly turned the halberd around, slamming it into the ground her eyes glowed, the impact was increasingly powerful.

The Androids who did not deactivate due to this deadly attack fell over, having some limbs missing, they were unable to fight. Rachel was shocked, she didn't need her plan after all.

"Nice work Rachel, now I want to see you use your spirit aura to the test with this next fight." Alec pressed a single button and a large machine fell from the ceiling.

"What is that?"

"It's a Spider Droid." Before Rachel would think of anything else the Spider Droid turned its upper body into a huge cannon, it started charging up energy. But it was too late for Rachel to dodge.

"This is going to hurt." She thought before trying to roll out of the way to no avail. She went flying and slammed into a wall.

"Rachel!" Alec pressed the off switch, but the Spider Droid did not respond.

"What the, now's not the time to glitch up system!" Alec pressed the button five more times, but nothing happened.

He looked up to see the Spider Droid was advancing on Rachel.

"Rachel no!" Alec ran forward, taking off two small clips on his shirt he threw them in the air. One turned into a shield and the other turned into a claw.

He caught them and sprinted forward, blocking the Spider Droid's leg from impaling Rachel just in time.

"I thought you had it."

"The kill switch isn't working."

"Very funny Alec."

"It's not a joke Rachel I swear."

"Okay, let's just get rid of this thing."

"Stay back Rachel, I got this."

"But,"

"We have no time for buts, please just follow my orders." Rachel ran out from cover and into a safer distance.

Alec stuck out with his claw, cutting a small part of one of the legs off of the Droid. Alec jumped upward, clawing straight into the leg, cutting one of the legs off entirely.

The Droid shot Alec back with a powerful blast. Alec was barely able to block in time. He flew into a wall, landing next to Rachel. Rachel fired some bullets at the Droid. They didn't seem to be doing much damage.

Alec got back up, he ran towards the droid. Slashing his claw partially through the Spider Droid's second leg Alec turned around, quickly moving to another leg and slashing partially though that one as well.

He would have moved onto the third one, but the Droid kicked him to the side. The force was enough to slam Alec into another wall.

The Spider Droid leapt forward, impaling Alec through one of the legs.

"Alec!" Rachel shouted, at this point she didn't care of Alec wanted her out of the way or not.

She charged forward, shooting at the Spider wildly.

One of her shots connected to one of the partially broken legs. It broke off of the droid and the droid fell down, it lost balance, but it wasn't down for the count.

It turned its upper body into a cannon again, but instead of aiming for Rachel, it aimed straight at Alec.

Rachel panicked, she fired at the second loose leg, it broke off as well and the cannon barely missed Alec as it fired. Rachel's eyes glowed, she took a final shot at the last leg and the leg broke off.

She unloaded whatever she had left on the rest of the Droid and left nothing but the mechanical base.

Rachel ran over to Alec, to get him out of the mess, but soon started to cry.

Alec was right, they should have stopped after round two.

* * *

A/N- ... First hero death already?


	4. Purple Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- Some more original Androids are introduced here

A/N- Lily does not actually use her weapon in his trailer, just her "magic" yes, not dust, magic, there is a difference.

A/N- Two different references where made in this trailer, can you guys spot them out?

A/N- This chapter we introduce Lily Gioia, our fourth and last main character. Also the P in BLOP. (Gioia means joy in Italian, last time I checked anyways.)

A/N- The actual chapters are coming after this trailer I promise

* * *

Purple Trailer-

*the scene shows a forest somewhere near a city. There was a girl running from something, she appeared to be around the age of twelve. The girl was five foot eight with long blond hair. At the moment her irises where a cyan color. She was wearing a short purple dress with a magenta vine design, much like her mothers dress, dark purple boots, and crystal bracelets. She continued to run until a tree in front of her light on fire. She turned around.*

"Time's up Lily dear, you should probably stop running." Lily paused, she was unsure of what to do.

"Remember, mother knows best." Her mother took one step forward.

Lily blinked, her irises turning a light green color. She quickly fired some wind magic at her mother.

"Get away from me!" Her mother didn't move in inch.

"You still desire to fight?"

"Just leave me alone!" Lily turned around to run again, but the previous fire had spread, leaving Lily trapped between her mother, and the fiery forest.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that dear." Her mother shot an ice wave towards Lily.

Lily blinked again, her irises turning blood red. Lily casted fire magic, but none of her fire spells worked, the ice spell was to powerful.

Lily dived out of the way before the ice hit her.

"What is it that I always told you?" Lily fired a few fire spells forward, ignoring her mothers last question.

"Never run from your problems dear, it only snowballs into something worse." Her mother turned around.

"Take care of her would you?" She walked off, and some guys came walking forward, one with a large bat and the others with large machetes.

"I'm sorry kid, but you're not escaping." The man with the large bat said.

He was the leader of the group of thugs.

Truly he did feel a little bad for having to do this. But he knew better then to disobey his boss, after all his boss did save him from a live of poverty and sickness.

One thug ran forward, machete at the ready.

Lily blinked, her irises turning silver. She knelt down, an impact formed under her.

She jumped high enough to go over the flames that once blocked her.

She raised her right hand towards the goons, an impact formed in front of her.

She blinked, her irises turning pure black.

The impact turned black as well, instead of repelling, it started attracting. Several of the goons flew forwards.

Lily put the attract spell under her, her irises turned silver.

The attract turned into an impact, the impact activated and Lily soared above the flames as the goons flew into them.

Once she landed she had to side step out of the way of the leaders bat. She landed a kick across his face. He swung forward, sending Lily flying backwards.

More goons appeared, the leader gestured them to attack before him. Lily got up, noticing the oncoming attackers she took out what appeared to be two action figures.

She threw them in front of her.

Both started to construct themselves, the once small action figures turned into two life size androids.

One was a Boaz F-22, an Ak-130 model whose weapon was only the slandered arm blades. It was built to be faster with its actions and reactions. It had the word Scratch engraved in its back. That was what Lily liked to call the bot.

The second Android was an Xiuhcoatl088 model. Those models where known for their unique Gatling guns. Instead of firing normal bullets it fired much slower, but it fired grenades out instead. It also has stronger leg circuits, allowing it to jump high and its weight is fearsome when being dropped from high heights. It had the word Grounder on its back. Lily liked to call that bot that name.

They both looked at Lily for instructions.

"Protect me." They both nodded their heads, and then faced the oncoming wave of enemies.

Lily created an impact under her, she blinked, turning her irises light green again.

Once the impact let loose Lily rocketed herself forward with wind magic. She flew over the mob, which was too busy trying not to get obliterated by Lily's Androids.

She landed in front of the leader.

"You never learned to quit did you?" The leader asked.

"You better hope I don't escape. Father might demote you to a club leader." Lily said before blinking, her eyes turning a deep blue color.

She back flipped as the man struck.

Lily fired out a water bubble at the man. He rolled out of the way, but while he was doing that Lily extinguished the fire her mother started. Scratch and Grounder were now able to pass.

"I suggest you walk away Junior. I don't want to do this." Lily said.

Scratch and Grounder walked in front of her, studying the man and determining what his reaction would be.

"What is better, shame, or death?" The man asked allowed, mostly to himself.

"Whichever one you like the sound of most." The man put down his bat, then started to back away.

"Good choice Junior." Lily looked to her Android bodyguards.

"Don't shoot him."

"Right." Both said in a robotic voice.

Junior ran off.

"Such a coward he is, I suppose I should demote him like you said." Lily looked to see her father walking towards her.

"Lily dear think about what you are going. Do you really want to run away from home, from safety?" Lily frowned.

"I don't feel safe." Lily said, taking a step backwards.

"But must you run from home? It's a jungle out there you know."

"But I'm not safe either way. You're a criminal dad so is mom, and I don't want to be one myself." The father laughed.

"Lily dear, so naive, are we really criminals? Or are we just not fighting the inevitable? But I guess you made your decision." Lily saw her mother walk up to her father.

"If you really want to play heroine, why don't you try and stop us?" Lily was taken it back, she didn't want to fight them, just be rid of her criminal past.

But her parents seemed to want to make her pay for her insolence.

"Scratch, Grounder, please, fight my parents!" Lily was not all to confident on their fighting skill compared to her parents. Both Scratch and Grounder charged towards the two.

"Ah, so this is what our daughter did with the scrap metal she wanted so badly." Her father remarked.

Lily was sure this battle was going to be short if she stood and fought, so she turned around. Her irises turning light green, she sprinted away as fast she could.

"Should I chase her?" The mother asked the father after quickly getting rid of the Android duo.

"No, let her run. It's not like it matters much." The man had some small amount of humanity left in him, he did not want his daughter dead, yet anyways.

* * *

A/N- The difference between magic and dust is that there are only two magic users (from what I know) and that there is more kinds of Magic then there is dust. Also magic users have better senses then the average human.


	5. Beacon

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- And now the actual chapters start! In the beginning we see

* * *

Chapter 1- Beacon

"So, this is the place." Joann said to herself as she walked off of the airship to Beacon.

To her the place looked impressive. It was a large castle looking building. It was probably a good fort.

She felt nervous, it was a feeling she was foreign to.

The reason she felt this way was because she had spent most too all her recent life training and preparing for a Rot family attack, she barely communicated with people and she was now a little socially awkward.

Joann started to walk towards the school, everyone walking by her, not seeming to notice her. She didn't mind though, she wanted to get her bearings straight before making friends.

"Man, everyone is so much older than me." She thought to herself, it was true, thanks to her intense training she was able to join the school at a much younger age then most others.

She was zoning out, she unknowingly walked into someone. Joann was startled and fell to the floor.

"I, I'm sorry." She looked up, this girl couldn't be any older then she was.

"It's alright." Joann said as she got up.

"I walked into you anyways." The girl stared at her.

"What?"

"You're as old as I am, I think, are you twelve?"

"No, I'm thirteen." Joann wasn't sure if she wanted to talk, though she supposed she was going to have to make friends eventually, so she might as well start now.

"I thought I was going to be the only wicked young one." The girl said.

"Me to, what's your name?"

"My name is Lily Gioia, what about you?"

"Joann Xiav Gorm."

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah. Say do you know where we are supposed to go?"

"On the next airship home." The two looked to see some girl walked by them.

_This girl was around seventeen years old. She was five foot six with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt, yellow t-shirt, yellow short shorts, and black boots._

"I guess people really don't like us younger people." Lily said, discouraged.

"I wouldn't let one person's comment forms others opinions. She probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something." The two continued to walk until they walked into a huge room.

"This must be the sparring area." Joann said out loud.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, from the looks of it they are using this place to be an auditorium." The two walked into the room.

"Say, what is your weapon?" Joann asked Lily.

The two continuing to walk around the room, which was crowded with other people.

"Oh, I have my Proteggere e di Stallo." Lily took out a parasol.

"That's interesting, what does it do?" Joann asked. "Well, when I open the parasol its metal support beams edges turn into daggers, and the stick is actually an assault rifle, I can use this to also turn my parasol into a spear like sword when the parasol is closed. I also have magic."

"You mean dust?"

"No, magic."

"What?"

"I can pretty much use dust, without using dust."

"That's crazy."

"It is? Well, what's your weapon?"

"I have my Muaj Tseeb Matulin. A bow which turns into a katana, and I have dust arrows and normal arrows."

"That's cool, how does it work?"

"Simple really, I use the bow for long range and use the katana for short range. When I'm using my katana I like to use my normal arrows to stab enemies that are unaware to my fighting style."

"Which is?"

"Use everything you can to your advantage." Joann said.

At this time she walked into someone and fell back.

"I guess grace is not one of those things?" Lily asked as Joann got back up.

"Hey, watch where you are going." The girl said as she turned around.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Joann said.

"Obviously." Said the annoyed brunette.

"Right, well sorry about that." Joann said before awkwardly walking away with Lily.

"What was her problem?" Lily asked, she was more socially awkward then Joann.

Like Joann Lily had little to no experience talking to people.

"I walked into her. She was just annoyed about it. Nothing more than that I guess."

"Welcome students." The two looked to see Glenda Goodwitch was on the stage. She noticed that she caught the peoples attention, and stepped away from the mike, Ozpin walked up.

"Hunters, Huntress's, I would like to welcome you to Beacon. You brave young warriors have come to this school in the hopes that you will learn many new things. However, it is up to you to prove that you can. All of you are going to participate in the opening test tomorrow, those of you that survive will prove to us if you are worthy of this school or not. Be ready."

"Opening test?" Lily asked.

"You didn't know we were going to be tested before being allowed to join this school?"

"Not really no."

"Well, welcome to Beacon Lily."


	6. Admissions

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- In this chapter we meet another team of huntresses, though they are not exactly good guys, or, girls, really...

* * *

Chapter 2- Admissions

"Okay, the test is simple. You future students will have to find a temple and recover an artifact of your choosing." Glenda was explaining the rules to the students.

"However be warned, there are Grim inside the forest." At this a green haired girl nodded her head, she was already aware of this.

"With that being said it's best to work in groups, pairs to be exact. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the year." At this Lily tensed up, she looked nervously over to Joann. Who looked back, looking slightly less concerned.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Uh, why are we standing on these platforms?" Lily asked.

"You getting ready to start your test." Opzin said.

"But, aren't we like, walking into the forest or something?" Opzin smirked. At this time Joann was launched into the air.

"As a huntress you must expect the unexpected." Opzin said. Lily was launched into the air shortly after.

Lily was in a panic, she was looking to see other students preparing to land. She looked to see Joann fire an impact under herself.

She landed on it and jumped changing her weapon into katana form. She used her katana to stab into a tree and stop her a bit. She continued the process, cutting down roughly five trees before she landed safely on the ground.

Lily was still flying, unsure of what magic she was supposed to use. At this time the green haired girl landed in some bushes.

"Perfect." She said to herself as she climbed out of the bushes. She looked up to see Lily was not landing like everyone else.

She was concerned, so she slammed her Bo staff onto the ground and flew up. She swung her Bo staff onto a branch and flew off towards Lily.

She flew under her and caught Lily, making sure she was the one who slammed into the oncoming tree, and not Lily. She let go of Lily and fell down, who used wind magic to slow her fall down.

"Thanks for that." Lily said to the girl. The girl smiled and nodded.

"What's your name?" Lily asked. The girl paused.

"Jen."

"Well, it looks like we are partners. My name is Lily by the way." Jen remained silent. Lily was unsure about why Jen wasn't talking. She decided not to think about it at the present time.

"Come on, we should go find the artifact." The two began to walk deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile in another side of the forest Joann was running around.

She was trying to find Lily, and if Lily was taken, anyone else other than the two other girls that she meet the day before would be nice.

Both of them didn't sound very friendly towards Joann.

She wasn't too worried, today was one of the many days that she shows what she was more or less born for, fighting. She continued running until she ran right into a couple of Fenrisulfur's. She ran forward and decapitated one of the monsters.

She had to quickly block an attack by the second Fenrisulfur. Joann ducked under a second attack and cut off the Fenrisulfur's legs. Joann back flipped and put away her katana.

"To easy, okay, now I need to find someone." Joann turned to see another Fenrisulfur jumping towards her. Joann rolled out of the way, but she didn't need to. Another girl had jumped in and decapitated the Fenrisulfur.

Joann looked to see it was the same brunette that she had walked into yesterday.

"Thanks." Joann said, the brunette looked at her.

"You have to be more careful next time." Joann frowned.

"I would have had that handled." The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Either way it's something worth considering."

"I suppose, what's your name?"

"Rachel, yours?"

"Joann."

"Right, well then Joann. How about we go look for some artifacts?"

"Sure, let's go." Before the two could continue a pack of Fenrisulfurs appeared out from the forest.

"Never mind, it looks like we have some company." Rachel said as she formed her tomahawk back into a pistol.

Meanwhile at another part of the forest Lily and Jen walked up to a temple.

"This looks like the place." Lily said, she looked to see two people were already at the temple. She frowned when she realized one of them was the blond she met yesterday.

"Well, look whose here." Said girl walked to the front of the temple, another girl following her.

_This girl was around seventeen years old. She was six foot two with long red hair and black eyes. She wore black pants, black long sleeve shirt, red vest, red sunglasses, red fedora, black shoes._

"If it isn't the little girl I saw yesterday. So, you really did get accepted into Beacon did you?" The unknown blond looked over to Jen.

"Oh, so there are more of you little girls here at Beacon huh?" Jen frowned.

"What, am I offending you?" The girl asked Lily.

"There are four of us I think." Jen said.

"Was I talking to you?" The girl asked.

"You were talking to both of us." Lily said.

"Ignorant little girls."

"Why don't we put them in their place?" The other girl asked.

"Sure, I've been dying for a fight recently." The unknown blond said.

Lily looked over at Jen, who had her bo staff ready. Lily opened her parasol and got ready to fight.

Meanwhile back at the Fenrisulfurs horde location Joann and Rachel put away their weapons, the whole horde was dead.

"Okay, that was fun." Joann said as she looked over to Rachel.

"It certainly was interesting." Rachel wasn't sure if she liked working alongside Joann. Joann was far too sporadic for her tastes.

"Come on we should get moving." Joann said. Rachel continued to walk next to her.

She knew one thing, due to her and Joann's different fighting styles they would either make a great pair, or a complete train wreck. She wasn't sure why Opzin would test them in this way, just leaving it to fate on which her partner was going to be. Knowing her luck of course she meets eye contact with a girl who was nothing like her.

Though Rachel couldn't complain, at the very least this girl seemed to be around her age, so Rachel didn't have to worry about working with some person who was easily four years older than her.

"Hm, do you hear that?" Joann asked, Rachel quickly snapped back into focus.

"It sounds like some machine gun fire." Rachel said.

"My thought's exactly, I wonder what's going on?"

"Someone else has obviously come into contact with some Grim, probably nothing more than that." At this time shotgun shots were heard, along with some other kind of gun.

"Sounds like a big fight, come on, let's go help." Rachel frowned.

"Joann we are supposed to find a temple, not fight Grim all day." Rachel looked to see Joann was not standing next to her anymore.

There was leaves that where kicked up by a quick gust of wind, which was created when Joann used her spirit aura to sprint over to where the commotion was coming from.

"For the love of all things, this is going to be a four long years isn't it?" Rachel asked herself before perusing Joann.

"How the hell did she survive that?" The unknown blond asked the red head, she had just kicked Jen quite a few times, each kick firing a shotgun shell out of her boots, though Jen fell down she quickly got back up.

Lily was hiding behind her parasol.

"I have no idea, but does it matter?" Joann heard someone say, she had spirited up a tree, and was now spying on a branch.

"I guess not, why don't we finish this?"

"With pleasure." Joann saw the red head point her gun at Lily. Joann quickly took out an impact dust arrow and fired it under the red head.

"What the hell?" The unknown blond looked up to see Joann and an ice dust arrow pointed right at her.

"Leave these two alone." The girl smirked.

"Okay then little one, you got us. We'll play along, we got what we needed anyways." She looked at the red head.

"Let's go."

"We aren't fighting anymore?"

"We have four years ahead of us, I'm sure we'll face off at least once during our time here. We can settle this then."

"Okay fine." The two walked off.

"They left." Joann said, kind of unhappy about not being to fight those two, she did not like the fact that they were picking on her new friend, and her new friends partner.

"You good?" Joann said down to Lily.

"We're fine, thanks for the back up!" Joann jumped down, Rachel quickly showed up.

"Don't run off like that without telling me." Rachel said.

"I found the temple, it was over here, and there was a fight, but not with the Grim." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, but next time, you tell me we are going somewhere before running off, okay?"

"Sure." Joann was a little annoyed, Rachel should have paid more attention, so that way she would have known that Joann had ran. The two walked up to the temple.

"Chess pieces eh?" Joann asked as the two walked around, looking at the pieces.

"Wait what?" Joann looked to see Lily and Jen walk up to the temple.

"Hm, which one should we pick?" Rachel asked Joann as the four started to look around the place.

"Oh, hm, I'm not sure." Joann said as she and Rachel walked off to one side.

"Hey Jen, we should take this one." Jen looked over to Lily, who was standing on the other side, holding a chess piece. Jen walked up.

"What do you think? Personally I think that the rook is a nice choice." Lily was holding a golden rook. Jen smiled, though she looked at Lily curiously.

"Well, I think it is anyways, you know, because rooks are towers, and those normally mean fortification, which is a form of safety." Lily felt awkward, she was not sure why Jen never talked. To her she just assumed that Jen was shy, though Lily was hoping she would be paired with someone who liked to talk, like Joann. Jen nodded her head, she personally didn't care, and if the rook made her partner happy, she would be happy to take the rook.

Meanwhile on the other side of the temple Joann picked up the second golden rook piece.

"How about this one then?" She asked, she and Rachel where having a more difficult time finding the perfect chess piece.

"Well, do you like it?" Rachel asked.

"I like the fact that it's golden, and shiny, we are trying to find the right piece that you like remember?" To Joann Rachel was a bit difficult to work with, though she was excited to work with someone else, it's been way to long sense Joann fought alongside someone, let alone have a conversation with people.

"I like the rook."

"Okay, thank the gods we finally found a piece that works for the two of us." Joann said happily.

"Now all we need to do is get back to the cliff."

…

"Star Sapphire, Kat Emerald, Amber Amethyst, and Lapis Lazuli. You four picked up the black knight pieces, so, as of today you four will make up team SEAL, lead by Star Sapphire." The four smiled and bowed, soon walking off the arena.

"So, it's based on what pieces we picked up?" Rachel asked. Joann looked over to Lily, smiling, she was glad that the two pairs had taken the same pieces.

"Yeah, I guess so." Joann replied. "I'm just surprised that we are going to be a team of four, not teams of two."

"Well, teams of four sounds better then teams of two so I'm not complaining."

"Same here." Ozpin looked over at the four.

"Joann Xiav Gorm, Jen Shizo, Rachel Vara, and Lily Gioia." The four walked up.

"You four have picked the white rook pieces, so as of this day forth you will be known, as team BLOP, lead by Joann Xiav Gorm." Joann looked surprised.

"Me, leader?" She looked at Opzin, who was smiling somewhat.

He liked the idea of Joann being a leader, she looked out for Lily and Jen, even when they weren't part of her team at the time, and that is what being a huntress was about, protecting others when they need it.

"Have a nice next four years you four." He said before the group walked off stage.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Lily asked as the four sat back down.

"After the ceremony? Nothing more then find our dorm and crash for the night." Lily sighed with relief, she had gotten herself into Beacon, finally a new chapter in the story that was her life could begin.


	7. Interactions

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- Just some character development in this chapter, sorry if you don't like the length of this chapter and the next one, gotta develop peoples relationships with each other you know?

* * *

Chapter 3- Interactions

"Good morning." Joann said to Lily as Lily woke up.

Currently it was the day after the test, it was Saturday.

"Morning Joann, what are we doing today?" Lily asked.

She looked to see Rachel and Jen where playing cards on the floor, there was a stack of cards that Joann was using before Joann focused on talking to Lily.

"Opzin has told me that we get Saturdays and Sundays off, so we are relaxing today, probably recovering from any shock that any one of us has gotten yesterday." Joann reasoned out loud. It was odd to her that they got two days off brake time, though she didn't mind it. After all she had a new troop, she needed the time to try and talk to them, or something.

"We should probably take this time to clean up this room." Lily thought aloud, their dorm room was a complete mess.

"Right, haha! I win!" Joann threw her cards down.

"Damn, I was so close. Nice round." Rachel said as she put down her cards.

Jen smiled, and silently put her cards down.

"Right, so I hope we didn't bring anything to large, because there doesn't seem to be much room left."

"I hope this doesn't take up to much room." Lily said as she dragged a box over to the desk.

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"My toolbox." Lily opened the box to show there were some nuts and bolts, along with a few tools inside the box.

"What are those for?" Joann asked.

"I need to fix something on my weapon later." Lily said as she took her parasol from the bedside table and put it on the desk.

"You made your own weapon?" Joann asked.

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"No, it used to be my fathers."

"That's cute, did he stop being a hunter or something?"

"I guess you can say that." Joann said, trying not to sound unhappy.

Lily was unaware of Joann's past at the present time. Joann was remembered of it when her father was brought up, of how her whole family was killed by the Rot's.

"So, are we moving the beds?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so, are any of us strong enough to move one?"

"I am." Rachel said.

"Hm, then it's a possibility. Oh! I think I know exactly where to move it!"

The next half hour was spent by Joann telling Rachel to move the beds in around fifty different places in the room. Lily and Jen where watching, amazed that Joann could even come up with this many combinations, while Rachel was silently getting annoyed over how indecisive Joann was.

Hopefully she wouldn't be like this when they were in the field, or else they are screwed.

"Stop, that's perfect!" Rachel stepped back to catch her breath.

"I think this is a good format don't you think?" Joann asked the group.

The bedside table was right in front of the window, one bed on each side of it, those where Lily's and Joann's beds. The other two where hugging the door side of the room, one bed was in each corner, the desk was on Lily's side of the room.

"See? I think having our own little areas might be a good idea." Joann said.

"I like it." Rachel said, pleased in the end with Joann's product, she just wished her leader would have made this decision sooner.

"Allowing us our own space is a nice touch." Jen said.

"I love it, good idea Joann!" Lily was very happy with the fact that she got the desk.

"Alright, so now, time to unpack." Joann walked over and grabbed her bags, messily throwing all her clothing into her wardrobe.

Jen and Lily found this amusing, though Rachel as a bit worried.

She knew her leader was a bit hasty, and kind of indecisive, but now she was disorganized and messy?

How and why did Ozpin decide that JOANN was a good leader?

Nothing pointed towards her being one.

Of course she didn't care about not being the leader herself, why not make someone like Lily the leader?

From what she could tell Lily was nice, patent, and more importantly, clam. Jen was to, yet Joann was so impulsive and hyperactive. Rachel shrugged it off, she didn't distrust Ozpin, so maybe this girl is a hidden genius on the battlefield?

Rachel came back into focus to see Joann lazily jump back onto her bed. Jen was grabbing her normal outfit to change into, and Lily was busy working on her weapon. Rachel sighed before putting on her shield band and armlet, she hoped she was right about Joann's hidden expertise.


	8. New Rivals

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- In this chapter Jen describes something called Spirit Chi, something I came up with and personally makes sense to me.

A/N- Teams BLOP and SEAL start to dislike each other a bit more.

* * *

Chapter 4- New Rivals

"So, can anyone summarize what I just said?" Mr. Li asked as he put down some chalk.

"How about you Ms. Gorm?" Joann jumped a little in her seat, clearly startled by the teacher's shouts.

"Can you tell me what you were doing?"

"Uh, I don't know. Something to do with a giant pancake." Joann knew the teacher wanted her to say that she was paying attention. It was obvious that she wasn't though, so instead of humoring the teacher she tried to recount what was going on in her daydream.

"What? Well Ms. Gorm, could you tell me what I was just talking about?"

"What I, um." Jen shock her head and sighed, her leader normally fell asleep in class. She couldn't blame her though, some classes was pretty boring, though to Jen this one wasn't.

"You where talking about spirit chi." Jen heard someone correct Joann. She looked to see it was Lapis Lazuli.

_Lapis was around seventeen years old, she was five foot six with long blue hair tied into pigtails, cyan eyes. She wore a white tank top, blue skirt, blue leggings, and white sneakers._

"Correct Ms. Lazuli." Jen looked kind of annoyed. Lapis seemed pretty smug about making her leader look like an idiot.

"Though I require more detail, can someone please tell Ms. Gorm what spirit chi is?" Jen raised her hand quicker then Lapis. Lapis shot Jen a dirty look.

"Yes Ms. Shizo?"

"Spirit chi is simply the amount of energy each person has. Everyone has different amounts of spirit chi, ranging from large amounts to smaller ones. Spirit chi's primary use is to perform the abilities our aura grants us. Like for example Joann's energy is used to allow her to run wicked fast, the more we use our aura the more chi we use up. Though weirdly that's the best way to help increase your spirit aura's amount of spirit chi, I'm not sure why though. Also something to note spirit chi is used when you get hit as well, which is why people generally can't use their spirit aura when it's broken."

"That's good to know, thanks Jen." Joann said.

"Yes indeed, thank you Ms. Shizo." Lapis frowned, she disliked the fact that this girl decided to try and prove she was smarter. Lapis knew that knowledge as well, why didn't she say anything about it when she was explaining?

"Hm, looks like the end of class."

"Say, thanks for that by the way." Joann said as she and Jen walked out of the classroom. Jen smiled and nodded her head.

Joann paused. It was weird to her why Jen never talked. Did Jen have something she was trying not to tell Joann? She didn't think so, but Joann was still suspicious.

"Out of my way mute." Lapis said sourly as she walked by Joann and Jen.

"What's her deal?" Joann asked. Jen frowned, she could tell that Lapis was going to make this year difficult for her.

"Man I had no idea someone could be that energetic." Lily said to Rachel as the two walked out of the history room.

"Yeah I know right? I think he had one too many coffees."

"Seriously? Only one too many?" Lily asked before walking into someone.

"Oy! Watch where you are going!" Lily fell back by surprise.

"I'm sorry." Lily said as she got back up, gathering her dropped books. Lily soon realized it was Amber Amethyst, the girl that she got into a fight with in the forest.

The girl glared at Lily, then slapped the books back onto the floor.

"Hey now! What was that for?" Rachel asked as Lily went back to pick up the books again. The girl smirked and looked at Lily.

"What, you can't stand up for yourself?"

"Leave her alone, she said sorry." Rachel said before she and Lily walked off.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked Lily.

"She was scary." Lily was clearly afraid of Amber.

"She was a bit of a jerk that's for sure, its best that we try and avoid her."

"Agreed."


	9. The Vytal Festival

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- Something happens to poor Lily in this chapter, how does team BLOP react?

* * *

Chapter 5- The Vytal Festival

"Good morning student's I trust you are doing well today?" Glenda asked the school.

She and Ozpin where holding an assembly in the schools sparing arena. It has been roughly three months sense Team BLOP started their school year.

"Today starts the Vytal Festival, as such a few teams from the other three kingdoms are coming here to Vale to participate. Why only a few? Well this year we are holding the honor for only a chosen few teams. How are you going to be chosen you ask? Simple, there is going to be one team for every year, so there will be four teams representing Beacon in total. We will be setting up matches though out the upcoming weeks, we suggest you train. This is the time to prove your team is stronger than the others. Now prepare, the first match begins in a couple hours between team HAWK and team GEOS." With that the whole place was in a storm of loud happy voices.

"Dude we are totally going to win this one." Joann said as the four walked out of the arena area.

During the last two years the team had time to get used to each other.

Joann was quickly Lily's closest friend, and Joann felt the same way. The two just got along with just about everything. It was like how a glove fits on a hand, the friendship was just perfect.

Joann was a little unsure about Jen, she was so quiet, why? Could she perhaps be a Rot spy? Not likely, though Joann kept that idea in mind just in case it was.

Lily and Jen got along, though Lily felt Jen's silent nature was because Jen might be shy, unlike Joann's thoughts.

Joann and Rachel didn't seem to be getting along well though, the two argued quite a lot. Most of the time it was Rachel being annoyed with something about Joann, and Joann wasn't sure what about her was wrong. Though Lily always told her she was fine and Rachel was just taking out stress on Joann, Joann was not convinced.

Lily was nice towards Rachel, though she was afraid when Rachel was annoyed or angry. Lily was very timid.

Jen and Rachel got along well, nothing wrong happened between the two.

"You think so?" Lily asked.

"Sure, think about it, we have a lot of diverse units. I have blinding speed, Jen has monumental durability, Rachel has staggering strength, and you have a whole magic arsenal and weapon to make sure the enemy has no idea what you are planning. In summary we have speed, defense, power, and unpredictability. In the end we have everything needed to make a great team. I'm sure we are going to win this event." Lily smiled at Joann's optimism.

"Aren't you worried about Team SEAL?" Rachel asked. Joann raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"They may attack." Joann shook her head.

"I doubt it, if they attacked us then they would be disqualified from the event. Anyways they would have to fight us, and we are more than ready for that." Rachel was not convinced.

"Shouldn't we stay in a group then?" Joann shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't ever see us not as a group, so I don't think we have to worry about something like that." Rachel had to give Joann that, but that didn't solve the problem.

Meanwhile team SEAL where watching team BLOP walk by. They where talking about how they would win.

"I think we need to mess with that little team first, we've waited this long." Star said.

"What should we do?" Amber asked. Star thought about it for a few minutes.

"Amber, I want you to fight Lily sometime tonight, wait for her to leave their room alone, alright?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lapis asked, to her this sounded like a terrible idea.

"Of course, have you ever heard of sabotage?" Star asked.

"What's that?" Amber asked, Lapis huffed, why was she a team member with someone so idiotic?

"It's what you're doing." Star said. Amber smiled.

"Then let's do this."

Later on that night Lily woke up from a nightmare.

She was dreaming about her past, she was having a fight with her father, but then her mother started drowning her.

She shook her head, sitting up to look around the room. The other's where asleep, Rachel wore her day clothes to bed, Jen had pajamas, Lily and Joann had nightgowns that why wore to bed.

Lily shook her head, thanking god that no one was awake to question her about her nightmare. She laid down, though found she had to use the bathroom. She sighed, so much for sleeping. She got up and walked out of her dorm room. Amber quietly followed.

Once Lily was done with her business she walked out of the bathroom, though was shocked and terrified to see who it was.

"Amber?" Amber took out her weapon.

"Lily." Lily took a step backward.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, but had to duck under a swing from Amber. She used some wind magic to get Amber away from her.

"Star taught me about sabotage." Lily frowned, she didn't want to fight, though her whole team was asleep, and she didn't want to run on the rough cobblestone floor outside when she was barefoot.

She sighed, Amber wasn't going to back down, but she didn't want to fight, should she let her other side out of her? Before she could decide Amber had hit her with her Morningstar. Lily shouted in pain and hit the floor.

At this time her instinct kicked in. Lily tripped Amber and rolled back up.

She fired an ice bolt at Amber, though Amber rolled out of the way. Lily used this time to heal the injury on her head.

She spun to the right as Amber struck out again.

Lily fired another ice bolt at Amber, barely missing. Lily jumped back and used wind magic to slam Amber into the wall. She quickly used her wind magic to send herself towards Amber.

She hit Amber in the gut really hard. Amber coughed, trying to recover from Lily's powerful hit. Lily used her wind magic once more to kick Amber to the ground. She smiled as she heard Amber's shout of pain.

It was at reacting like this that Lily paused, what was she doing?

She was letting her other side think for her. She wasn't supposed to fight Amber, yet she was doing so right now, and the reason was because half of her was practically begging her to fight, to strike out at Amber, to kill even.

Yet Lily truly did not want to, she just wanted to run.

At this time Amber hit Lily with her Morningstar. It was too late for Lily to respond. Amber continued to wail on Lily, Lily's spirit aura was almost broken soon enough she would be hit full on, no protection.

Spirit aura was (like Jaune said) a force field, if it breaks, then the person would have nothing to take most of the damage for them.

Her spirit aura broke, the next hit made her cough out some blood. If it wasn't for Patrick from team HAWK striking out at Amber, Lily would have died.

"That's right you run!" Patrick shouted as Amber retreated.

He looked down at Lily, he soon realized how bad the situation was.

"Where is your team?" He asked, before Lily could respond Joann ran up and kicked Patrick into the wall, taking out a dagger that she slept with sense the day her family died.

"How dare you do this to her, you,"

"Joann, please, stop." Joann heard Lily say weakly.

"What?" Joann knelt down next to her.

"It wasn't him."

"Then who was it?" "Amber." Joann looked at the other two.

"Come on, we need to get her to the infirmary! We can worry about Amber later." The other two nodded before the three ran off, Rachel was carrying Lily.


	10. Regret

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- This chapter is basically the story of what Joann talked about to Weiss in chapter 15 in the first story (Team BLOP.)

A/N- How does team BLOP react to SEAL's attack?

* * *

Chapter 6- Regret

"How is she doing doc?" Joann asked as she walked in.

"She's going to be fine, though I'm not sure if she will be able to compete alongside you guys in this month's matches."

"Great, right when we thought everything would be fine." Rachel said.

"We know Lily, she'll pull through this." Jen said, watching Lily sleep. Rachel got up.

"I'm going to go get some water, or something." Rachel said, annoyed.

"Hey, wait up!" Joann ran out after Rachel. She put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel took Joann's hand off her.

"Rachel, what's the matter?"

"What do you think? Oh wait, that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You knew very well that team SEAL would do their best to hinder us before we faced off in three weeks, and instead of telling us to travel in a group you didn't see what the problem was, and look what happened. It's like the Emerald forest all over again."

"Rachel." Rachel ignored Joann's implied plea to let her talk.

"You want to know what the problem is? The problem is that I am a member of a team whose leader is a thoughtless idiot. Instead of grouping up you thought we were fine by ourselves, instead of sneaking past those two Fenrisulfurs you walked straight into view forcing me to save you from one because you didn't think. The rest of us know what we are doing in combat before actually fighting while you think of that during the combat itself." Rachel turned around.

"My problem, is you." Rachel walked away, back to the infirmary.

"Rachel, god, harsh much?" Jen was in the middle of Joann and the infirmary. She looked over.

"Joann?" She started to walk over.

"Go back to Lily." Joann's voice cracked, Jen would tell she was very upset.

"Joann."

"I said go!" Joann turned around and shouted, anger and confusion clearly in her voice. Jen paused.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Worry about Lily, not me." Joann turned around.

"I should be the least of your worries, I don't deserve your worry." Joann ran off, leaving Jen confused, but concerned about Joann and her possible reactions towards Rachel's last comment.

She decided to grab Rachel and try and follow Joann without her knowing.

Joann was running as fast as she could, she pulled out her phone and put in Star's number. She got it before to prank call the bitch.

"Hello?"

"The sparring arena, ten minutes, be there." Joann hung up, her mind set. She stopped at the team's dorm room to grab her weapon, then she ran to the arena.

"Well, look whose here." She saw all of Team SEAL were standing on the arena.

"You've gone too far." Joann said as she walked up. Star smirked.

"Oh, you're talking about that little blond Amber crushed?" Joann looked over at Amber.

"I'm guessing you wanted revenge?" Star asked.

"I guess you can say that." Joann said. Star was violating part of Joann's Family's code, at that pissed her off immensely.

"Ha, if you're anything like your dust user I won't have any troubles fighting you." Amber said.

"Try me." Joann said, bow in hand. The other three SEAL members readied their weapons.

"No." Amber pushed the other three out of the way.

"She's mine to crush and mine only." The other three grudgingly walked off the arena.

Amber didn't give Joann time, she swung towards Joann. Joann ducked, and fired an ice arrow at Amber's legs. Amber broke the ice with her morning star, but Joann hit it with a wind arrow, sending it flying out of Amber's hands. Joann proceeded to kick Amber as many times across the face as she could before kicking Amber clean off the combat arena.

"That was for Lily." Joann said.

"It seems that our little girl is not playing around. Fine, we can play that way to." Star said as she and Kat walked up the arena, Lapis ran over to heal Amber.

Kat fired a rocket towards Joann. Joann spun past it and parried a kick that Star sent her way. Joann turned her bow into a katana to cut through a shotgun shell that Star's boot fired.

Joann slashed forward, Star backed away.

Kat turned her rocket launcher into her pike. She stabbed towards Joann. Joann jumped onto the pike and ran up to Kat.

She kicked Kat with a well placed kick to the left eye. She jumped onto Kat's head, grabbing Kat's neck.

She jumped to the ground, both dodging another kick from Star and slamming Kat onto the ground. Star stomped towards Joann. Joann rolled out of the way, Star was sent flying into the sky thanks to momentum.

Joann ran got up and ran up a wall, hoping to get the better of Star. Star used her aura to gravitate herself to the wall. She kicked towards Joann as Joann continued to run up to her. Joann blocked with her katana and tackled Star. They both tumbled to the ground, punching and kicking as they went. When they landed Joann rolled back up to her feet, quickly ducking under Kat and tripping her.

She looked over, Amber was back to fighting condition.

"Son of a bitch." Joann said to herself.

"You shouldn't have started this, now we are ending it." Star said.

"You started it though." Joann readied herself for a four on one battle.

"You're telling me Joann did that?" Rachel asked, she and Jen where running out from the dorm rooms, weapons in hands.

"You really shouldn't have yelled at her like that she's not the reason for your problems." Jen said.

"Then who is?"

"You only have problems if you make them."

"You're telling me that I'm my problem?"

"Joann has her different plans and personality, but honestly Rachel sometimes you act exactly like Kat. When you left Joann was really upset, I don't want to say you were the reason Joann did this unreasonable action, but you know our leader. We are her troop, her friends, maybe even the only people she has that she can trust, who knows what hher past life was like, and to have one of us berate her and call her a nuisance. You have to understand that Joann would believe that in a heartbeat, causing her to make these very idiotic decisions." Rachel frowned.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but that's how I see it." Jen wasn't sure if Rachel was still angry or not.

"Come, let's just get rid of SEAL before our leader dies." The two continued to run.

"What, are you done?" Star asked Joann mockingly as Kat knocked Joann into a wall.

"You expect me to fight well if it's four verses one?" Joann asked, getting back up, getting knocked back down by a kick from Star.

"You fought us knowing this." Star kicked Joann while she was down. Joann's spirit aura broke, and she coughed some blood up.

"Guys stop." Lapis said.

"What Lapis? Can't we have our fun?"

"Sure, fun is one thing, but how are you going to explain a dying student and blood all over the arena to Ozpin?" Star paused.

"Fine, heal the girl." Lapis walked up.

"Sorry about them." Lapis whispered in Joann's ear. She started to heal Joann.

"Get away from our leader SEAL's!" Jen shouted as she ran in, Rachel was hiding in the rafters.

"Oh how cute, one of Joann's lackeys decided to come help her, Amber, you know what to do."

"With pleasure." Amber took out her nail gun, the gun glowing slightly. She started firing towards Jen.

Jen dodged as best she could, but she didn't have to worry too much, because Rachel fired a sniper rifle bullet at Amber. It hit her knee.

"Ow, damn it!" Rachel smirked, her gun as glowing as well, the bullet ripped through Amber's right knee. Jen ran past Amber.

"Why don't we stop them, Kat, attack Joann."

"But."

"Can it Lapis." Lapis sighed.

"How come my team mates lack logic?" Kat readied her pike. She stabbed towards Joann, but Jen was able to parry the weapon, redirecting it barely away from Joann.

She used the other end to hit Kat in the face with. She opened up with a combo of bo staff strikes and was aided with Rachel's gun shots. Jen knocked Kat into a wall, turning towards Star.

At this time there was a thump heard on the floor.

The fight was stopped as everyone looked to see what that noise was.

Joann had tried to get up to help her allies, though she was still to injured to get up. Jen looked over at Lapis.

"Heal her damn it." Jen growled, Lapis has taken it back, Jen talked?

"I was going before you got here." Lapis continued to heal Joann. Jen looked over to Star, who knew her team was about to lose.

"When Ozpin asks, this mess was your entire fault, I don't care how you explain it, this was your fault, understand?" Star frowned. It was odd to hear Jen talk, she rarely did that before, let alone hear her angry. It completely threw Star off balance.

"If I refuse?" Star asked, if she was on balance she would have stuck by now.

"Things won't be pretty let me tell you." She heard Rachel say.

"Okay, Joann is fully healed." Lapis said as she backed away from Joann. Jen picked up Joann as Rachel jumped down from her perch.

"You better tell the truth." Jen said before she and Rachel walked off, Jen was still carrying Joann.

"Are we really going to?" Amber asked as Lapis healed the team.

"Hell, let's amuse these girls for a bit, though next time we meet, we are sure to cause them as much pain as we did to their other member."

"Okay, here we are." Jen said as she laid Joann on Joann's bed. She tried to get up, but Jen lightly held her down.

"Rest, you need it. I'll go back to find out of Lily is okay for you." Jen walked off. Joann frowned, but tried to relax.

Rachel stood there, unsure what she should do. She looked over to see Joann was tossing and turning, probably trying to find the right position to sleep in like she normally does.

The truth was Joann wasn't sure if it was okay to look towards Rachel without her shouting at Joann for doing something suicidal.

"Hey, Joann." Rachel said, sitting down on Joann's bed.

Joann's emotions kind of exploded at this point. The truth was, Jen was absolutely right, Joann's only allies at the time was the others in her team, to have Rachel call her useless and annoying, it really hurt her more then it should have, and at this time the full emotional pain was stinking in.

"Rachel, look I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Joann was going to go on, but stopped when Rachel put her hand comfortingly on Joann's shoulder.

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"I was the one that wasn't thinking. I was so caught up in anger towards SEAL that I let it all out on you, saying things I really regret." She looked over. Joann was looking up at her.

"Joann, I want you to know you're a good leader. You might have a different style then I do, but every ones different. You shouldn't change or beat yourself up over what I said, just promise me you'll be yourself, but a little more alert." Joann nodded her head. Rachel got up.

"I'm going to get some studying done, you should sleep."

"You aren't going to check on Lily?"

"Nah, Jen has that handled, that and I don't believe Star for a second and am staying here to make sure they don't try to attack you again. Anyways I'm sure I'm going to fail the weapon arts class's test in a couple weeks if I don't remember the basics of Taekwondo."

"You don't know Taekwondo?"

"No, I can't wrap my head around it, why?"

"I'm trained in Taekwondo. I can help you if you want me to."

"I would appreciate it, though you should get some rest after taking a beating from SEAL."

"Okay, feel free to wake me up if you have any questions though. As a side note Taekwondo is a fighting style that primarily consists of kicks." With that Joann promptly fell asleep, Rachel flipping through pages, trying to resist the urge of waking Joann up for help.


	11. Forever Lost Near Forever Fall

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- The remaining team BLOP go out on a mission, though the location of the mission seriously disturbs Joann. How will she fair being so close to the past?

A/N- I will admit, Rachel assumptions where way darker then I originally intended, though it works out of the chapter, but still, damn.

* * *

Chapter 7- Forever Lost near Forever Fall

"So all we are doing is getting some red sap?" Rachel asked Glenda as team's BLOP, GEOS, BEAR, and JADE where following Glenda into the forest.

Thanks to SEAL's little sabotage plan both teams (BLOP and SEAL) where disqualified from the event. SEAL was basically on lock down while they "thought" about what they did, while Joann had to lead two members instead of three.

Though Lily was making steady progress it didn't look like she would be up and fighting for a little while. Joann was still unhappy about it.

"Don't worry, they'll get theirs soon enough." Rachel said quietly towards Joann before Glenda responded to Rachel's question.

"Yes Ms. Vara, today we are getting some ingredients for a bit of a welcoming feast for when the other kingdom's teams arrive we can celebrate before and after the fights happen." Glenda turned her head to see Joann looked upset.

She assumed she knew the problem.

"Ms. Gorm, I'm positive your team member is going fine, and even though you can't compete this year, surely your team will do great next year. You guys have been working harder than other teams have been." Joann nodded.

Both Rachel and Glenda where wrong in thinking they knew why Joann was upset.

Sure, she wanted to beat the utter shit out of Amber, and Star, and of course she was upset that she couldn't show her skills in the ring once more, and even though Lily was still too weak to even get out of bed, these things where not what was truly bothering her.

She had to wonder, how close was she to home?

No, not Beacon nor any previous arena she fought in, she was talking about her old home, where she was born, and where her whole life was turned upside down.

Joann was trying to keep her act together, though being this close to those painful memories really affected her. It didn't help that it only happened three years ago. Of course some people would tell her to suck it up, but they never seen their family, all of them, get killed when they where ten, so as far as she was concerned they could go jump off a bridge.

"Hey, watch out." Rachel said as Joann walked into her.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel looked curiously at Joann.

It was odd that her leader wasn't excited to be finding some tree sap, or to kill some Grim. What was even odder was that Joann was absolutely quiet. She had to get Joann's sap jar because she was to into her own thoughts earlier.

"She just needs time to think I'm guessing." Glenda said when Joann wasn't grabbing her sap jar from Glenda's hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jen asked, her concern for Joann was overriding her shyness at the moment.

"No, I'm not." Joann sighed before taking a jar from Rachel.

"Come on, let's get this sap and just get the fuck out of here."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not really comfortable talking about it."

"It's that bad huh?" Both Jen and Rachel where worried.

Joann was only thirteen what kind of sick and twisted event could have gone down in this forest that would upset someone so impervious to sad emotions like Joann?

Joann needed to let it off her chest, but not where Grim, or possible Rot warriors lurked.

"I'll tell you later, just not here. I don't want to be taken by surprise." Both Jen and Rachel nodded.

The whole trip was very angst filled for Joann.

Every turn, every corner, even when she turned her back to get some tree sap, a Rot could come out, could strike. By now she knew Jen was not a Rot member, so she felt a little more secure in the situation, she liked to see someone defeat Jen, not likely when she takes more hits than anyone could give. Rachel was very powerful to, so naturally Joann had nothing to worry about, just the other two lacks of knowledge was what was truly worrying her.

She knew she would fell better if they knew, but she had a strong feeling that she would break down if she retold the tale. Perhaps she could give them a shorter version? Summarize it perhaps?

Rachel was confused about the situation. What happened to Joann here?

She seemed like a very innocent and trusting girl. Perhaps someone took advantage of her trusting nature?

This is an insane question, was her leader really taken advantage of here?

It was weird to think that maybe this was why Joann was so unhappy when being here, though it made sense.

But, why here?

It was pretty far from Vale, so she didn't see how the man or woman even got Joann out here. Though how the idea all fitted with Joann's behavior in the forest was disturbingly accurate. Joann was sad and very uncomfortable around here, and trembled even when Rachel let her knew she got her back while retrieving some sap.

It disgusted Rachel to think that this sap might have helped dirty Joann's innocence in such a terrible way.

She shook her head, she would find out when Joann decided to tell them, and she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Jen was also concerned, though she had a completely different conclusion then Rachel.

Sense she came from a village herself, she knew that there was small villages around the city of Vale.

Perhaps Joann just lost her father or something like that? It wasn't a light subject, and Jen knew that well.

Perhaps this is why Joann wanted to be a huntress.

It was the reason why Jen wanted to be a huntress, and seeing as the two might have similar backgrounds, it would make a lot of sense to her.

Jen sighed, hoping that it didn't turn out to be something like how Rachel thought.

"I think we filled the last jar."

"Good, let's get the fuck out of here!" Joann said before sprinting as fast as she could back to Glenda.

"Man, I keep forgetting how fast she can run." Jen said.

"Come on, it wouldn't be good if our leader hit some Grim on her way back. They might scare her out of her skin." Jen nodded in agreement.

It truly disturbed both of them to see Joann anything but happy. Normally it would upset them if it was anyone else, maybe not Lily.

The reason?

Joann was generally very happy, so that meant that if there was a situation that she wasn't happy anyone who knew her could tell how serious the situation was.

"Thank you Ms. Gorm, you should wait for your team next time though." They heard Glenda say, Joann was looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Glenda was curious, Joann was shaking quite a lot, did she see something that maybe scared her to speeding up?

"We weren't too far behind Ms. Goodwitch, please forgive Joann she's a little jumpy today." Rachel said as she and Jen ran up.

"Right, well now we just have to wait for the other teams to show up." Joann walked over to a tree and slid down to sit on the ground, putting her head in her hands, just wanting to get out of her family's forest.

All the red around her, even though it was just trees, was really starting to freak her out.

"Actually Ms. Goodwitch, can we get Joann out of here right now?" Rachel asked.

"What's the matter?" Glenda asked.

Glenda studied Joann a little, she found that Joann looked like she was having a panic attack, though due to watching her during the test she knew for a fact it didn't have to do with Grim, maybe something else in this forest was troubling her?

Glenda knew there where spirits in the forest, she could sense them. Perhaps one of these spirits was getting into Joann's head? Well, not in a literal sense, it was more of a sense that some spirit was messing with Joann, making her feel out of the ordinary.

"Alright, do you know the way back?"

"Yes." Jen said, she was really good with directions, she could easily bring the other two back.

"Alright, if you are sure then go back." Glenda was not sure if this was a good idea, though if they got lost she wasn't worried, they could defend themselves while she went out to search for them.

"Oh thank god we got out of there." Joann sighed in relief once they were in the safety of Beacon's infirmary.

They were there to visit Lily again.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to in the forest that made you so upset?" Rachel asked as they walked over to Lily.

"What happened?" Lily asked. Joann paused.

"I have to ask you guys a question first, do you have a family?" The other three paused. Though they all answered with a yes.

"Is it possible to not have a family?" Lily asked, Joann hung her head in sadness, having to fight back a few tears.

"It's very possible Lily." Lily got Joann's hint.

"Joann, do you mean to say that your whole family," "Dead, every single last one of them."

"What!?" The other three where horrified. It was much worse than both Rachel and Jen thought.

"Long story short we had an enemy family named the Rot's, and we got decimated. I'm lucky I'm still breathing, let alone fighting." The other three looked at each other.

"My family had a very nice town, village really, in the middle of Forever Fall. That's why I don't like going there. I was afraid that any second we might get ambushed. Though thankfully we weren't." Joann looked at the others.

Lily was speechless, she didn't exactly know the context but just knowing her best friend and leader had this much on her shoulders horrified her.

Rachel was stunned, surely what she was thinking before would have been less traumatic then what actually happened, but now it made sense to her why she and the other two meant so much to Joann. They really where all she had left, and it made Rachel sad to realize this fact.

Jen was dumbfounded, she couldn't help but feel a little paranoid, was the Rot's spying on her leader even as they spoke?

Joann said before getting up.

"Well, either way we have the rest of the day off I think, if you don't mind I'm going to go meditate, you know, try and talk to my family after so long." Joann used to meditate before going to Beacon, every night to be exact.

She liked to try and talk to her family, most responded in the spirit world, though recently she didn't want her team mates wondering what she was doing. She feared she would have to let her past out, though now that she did she might as well not hide meditating anymore.

"It's fine with us." Lily said in an understanding tone.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Joann walked out of the room.

"Man, who knew our leader had that on her shoulders?" Rachel said.

Lily paused, she knew even her past wasn't as fucked up as Joann's was, though now that she was reminded she hoped her father would not find her here, or else her mother would tear her a new one, then kill her. She sighed, wondering if those Rot's where still hunting down Joann like her father was hunting down her.


	12. A Simple Game Of Cards

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- Apart from training (other than poor Lily) what does team BLOP do while the other teams fight to represent? They play cards of course!

* * *

Chapter 8- A Simple Game Of Cards

"I put down three fours, and now I'm almost out of cards." Joann said.

"I call Grim Shit." Rachel said, grabbing the cards to see Joann was telling the truth.

"Aw damn."

"Come off it Rachel, would I ever lie to my troop?" Joann asked as Rachel put her cards down, having to skip a turn because she was wrong.

"Well at least you are loyal." Rachel said, the two looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we have no five's or sixes, so Lily throw all the sevens you have." Lily frowned, she had none.

"Uh, two sevens."

"I call Grim shit." Joann said.

"Aw." Lily flipped the cards up and put her cards down as well, her next turn was skipped.

Lily pouted over to Joann. Joann smiled.

"You need a better poker face Lily, either that or don't sound unhappy, those tell the enemy more about your position."

"Right, thanks."

Currently the four where in their dorm room, Lily was healthy enough to rest there instead of the infirmary, at this time they were playing a rousing game of Grim Shit, a card game about calling out your opponents bluffs.

To the other three they were surprised about how good Joann was at this game, she had never played before that day.

"Here's a king for you lovely ladies, now I believe I won." Joann said.

"Wow, again? Good game Joann." Jen said.

"How are you so good at a game that you never played?" Lily asked out of curiosity.

"Think of it like a war, you read your enemies weaknesses and strike when the time is right, deception is the key." Joann flipped over her winning card to show the others that it was an ace, not a king.

"I got you girls to trust me, so while you didn't doubt me I slipped my final lie into the pile and you believed it. It's just like a war in a way."

"Well, with that in mind I think I'm going to take the victory here." Lily said as Jen handed Lily her deck.

"Who knows, you go first."

"Okay, three twos."

"Grim shit." Jen said. Lily showed the three cards, all three where twos.

"Hm, well, game on." The group continued the round, the fierce battle between Lily and Joann raged to the end.

"Both of you only have one card left?" Rachel asked.

Joann and Lily where to busy looking at each other to respond.

"One five."

"Grim shit Joann." Jen said. Joann smirked, then revealed her card, it was a seven.

"Better win this or next round Lily. Or else I might take my seventh victory."

"Right, one five."

"Grim shit." Jen said.

Lily frowned, then revealed that she had a eight. Joann looked to Rachel.

"Your turn." Rachel put down her last two cards.

"Two sixes."

"Grim shit." Jen said once more.

"Darn it." Rachel showed a king and a jack.

Jen smiled, she now had a free turn. She placed her final three cards down, seeing as the others turns where skipped they couldn't claim Grim shit. Jen smiled nervously.

"I won." The others smiled.

"So you have, nice going Jen." Joann said, handing the deck to Rachel.

"If you want to play a different game go head, I'm getting bored of this game."

"So when you lose you get bored?" Jen asked jokingly.

Joann shook her head and laughed. She looked out the window, seeing both moons in the sky. Both where perfectly round and glowing, undamaged.

"I heard team HAWK made it into the finals." Joann said.

The others knew Joann was still upset about the disqualification.

Sure, they weren't happy about it either, but Joann seemed more upset then the others.

She just wanted to prove to others her team was just as skilled as any others, even if they were around four years younger.

"Don't worry Joann, we'll be in the ring next year." Lily said.

"Yeah." Joann turned to look at the other three.

"It's late, I'm crashing for the night."

"Alright, you sure you don't want to join a game of poker? We gathered enough bottle caps to use those as chips." Joann smiled, but shook her head.

"Alright suit yourself."

As Joann changed her clothes she was busy thinking about one thing, the fact that she hasn't been in the ring for a good three months. She longed to be back in one, or at least to fight, it seemed that Beacon was mostly learning via books, and Joann was more of a hands on kind of girl.

'I wonder if SEAL will attack again next Vytal Festival?' Joann thought as she laid down on her bed, tossing the covers over her as she rolled to her side, facing the others, who where on Lily's bed.

'Probably, but they won't get the better of us again. That's for damned sure.' With that Joann closed her eyes, and was asleep soon after.


	13. Won't Back Down

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- In the city of Vale there is a new group of huntresses that are undergoing training at Beacon, little do they know what kind of life is ahead of them. A life filled with fighting Grim all day right? Wrong, sure they did fight Grim, but there was something else endangering life as they know it.

A/N- After a few months Lily's back to normal and Amber tries to pester her again, but Joann's there to help this time around.

A/N- We get to learn a bit about how Joann's family worked back then.

* * *

Chapter 9- Won't Back Down

"Come on, we we've got one more class to endure. Sadly it's probably another one of Port's hero stories, but on the bright side we have nothing else to do today." Joann said as she walked next to Lily.

She had bought a backpack recently to put her books in but she still had books in her hands. They where Lily's books, despite Lily's insistence Joann carried her stuff for her, Lily was just recently okayed by the doctors to get back to school, and Joann didn't want to take any chances, Lily shouldn't push herself to much.

"Where's Jen and Rachel?" Lily asked.

"We are meeting up with them by Mr. Noris's classroom, seeing as they are close to Mr. Port's class." Lily looked around.

"I hope we don't run into any of SEAL." Lily said uneasily, hugging her parasol tighter, bringing her weapon closer to her body.

Even though Ozpin allowed Lily to keep her weapon with her during class time in order to protect herself, seeing as Amber is a little violent, she was still scared of them.

"If we do they would have to take me on before getting to you, anyways you have your weapon for a reason right?" Joann looked to see Lily was very worried.

She gave her an soothing smile.

"I don't think they are stupid enough to try something again. Even if they are soon enough we'll have both Jen and Rachel here with us. You'll be fine." Lily smiled a little, but she couldn't help but feel afraid.

She wasn't even really afraid of SEAL, she was afraid of herself.

Sure, she can control her other side very well, she wasn't killing everyone right now even though her other side was thinking about it with every step, but she knew if SEAL showed up and actually attacked, she might not be able to control it that well.

She didn't when Amber attacked last time, but what about now? She had her weapon, what she was supposed to do was aim it and tell SEAL to fuck off, but there was two reasons why that wouldn't work.

The first reason was that Lily didn't look intimidating, even with a weapon equipped no one would expect the cute blond to attack.

The second reason was that the second she took out the weapon her other side would attempt to overtake her rational side and attack without question. She knew having her weapon hurt more then it helped the situation.

She knew that seven people knew of the situation, and where happy to help protect her. Her team, and team HAWK, seeing as Patrick Hilo, the team's leader, had saved her from the last attack.

The only problem was that she needed to be with at least one of them at all times, which was not to difficult, seeing as team HAWK where close friends with BLOP and seeing as she had team mates that would never leave her side after that scary incident.

But she still felt bad every time she woke up one of the others in the middle of the night when she had to get something to drink or go to the bathroom, no matter how many times they told her it was no problem.

"You alright?" Lily snapped back into focus to see Joann was standing in front of her, she stopped walking and was holding very tight onto her weapon, practically trying to force the weapon into herself. The hallway was empty and it was clear she had been standing there for a while.

"I'm okay." Joann raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? You looked worried about something." Lily nodded her head.

"Well, if your sure." Joann turned before stepping back, putting half of her left foot on the floor, getting ready to kick.

"What are you doing here Amber?" Joann asked. Amber looked annoyed.

"I was going to my class, now get out of my way." Amber looked behind Joann to see Lily standing here, eyes wide in terror.

She smirked. Joann was ready to pounce.

"Lily, get your weapon ready."

"Okay." Lily sighed, her other side seemed content with Joann's leadership, so it didn't act out if Joann instructed Lily on what to do.

She opened the parasol and aimed it at Amber.

"What should I do?" Lily asked.

"Don't fire unless Amber acts out." Joann looked back at Amber.

"Your kind makes me sick, not only do you have the nerve to attack an unarmed opponent, but you have the nerve to try and strike again afterward. If I ever see you near Lily again I swear it will be your last." Both Lily and Amber where surprised, from what they saw before Joann was a nice, respectable girl, though a little cocky and clueless at times, but they never seen Joann openly giving out threats and generally being violent outside the battlefield.

To Joann Amber was really pissing her off. Amber was doing things the Xiav family would frown upon, and Joann didn't like that one bit.

Joann looked at Lily.

"Come on, let's go." She looked back at Amber.

"If I even see a glance of you in the same hallway as Lily I will personally see to it that you will be removed, and I'm not talking about being removed from just the hallway." The two walked off, Amber dumbly watching them.

"She's scary." Lily said as she closed her parasol, and went back to hugging it.

"I don't think she'll harm you again, she would be stupid to even attempt it." The two continued to walk.

"I hope Mr. Port won't be to annoyed with us being late." Lily said.

Joann shrugged her shoulders, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'll just tell him I had to concur the Amethyst nation before gallantly striding back to his classroom." Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, Joann sure was a wise cracker.


End file.
